


Someone Else

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Four Weddings and a Funeral (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post canon, Yuletide Treat, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is moving on. Charles isn't sure how he feels about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).



'Someone else,' Charles repeats. 'Someone else. Wow.'

Matthew wonders if he could have put it better. Charles is looking a bit shell-shocked. He concludes reluctantly that there wasn't any better way to do it. 'Obviously no one could ever replace Gareth,' he ventures, wondering if that's going to backfire. _Why try?_

'No,' Charles agrees. 'Nobody could.' He twists his face into what's clearly meant to be a smile. 'Well, that's excellent news. I hope you'll be very happy.'

That, Matthew supposes, is about as much as he could have hoped for. Charles was never very good at adjusting to reality.


End file.
